Amor Prohibido
by CotyCandy
Summary: Fue tiempo atras cuando se enamoro, murio por su amada dando sus alas al caer, destruyendo su vida. Humanos y angeles jamas podran estar juntos, es un pecado! -NH-


Amor Prohibido

Cuenta la historia de un amor prohibido, entre un ángel y un humano. Todo sucedió cuando un desterrado ángel callo a la tierra. Los ángeles no tienen un sexo definido pero cuando bajan a la tierra pueden ser hombre o mujer .

El ángel que cayo se llamaba Naruko era muy tímida , tenia unos ojos hermosos de color azul su cabello era un poco largo de un extraño color entre amarillo y dorado , vestía un short blanco y una blusa blanca de tirantes.

Vagaba en la tierra, cuando era pequeño/a pensaba que seria un lugar hermoso como el _paraíso_ pero no era así.

De tanto caminar exhausta cayó hincada y fue ahí cuando escucho la voz de una dama

-A donde vas, te puedo ayudar?-contesto sonriéndole una bella dama dándole la mano.

El ángel le miro y quedo embelesada al verla, era de tez muy blanca sus mejillas tenían un color carmín suave, su pelo era muy brilloso color azul-negro & vestía un vestido negro.

_Sin saber porque ella tomo su mano._

_Sin saber que se había enamorado._

_Sin saber que lo que tenía en mente seria un amor prohibido._

En el camino aquella chica de negro le pregunto:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_-Naruko _contesto el ángel sonriéndole. Y el tuyo?-pregunto aquel angel.

-El mío es Hinata contesto la bella dama, mientras le devolvía aquella sonrisa.

_Su sonrisa es hermosa, es hermosa cuando sonríe –_pensó el ángel.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de aquella dama, quedo boquiabierta su casa si se le podía llamar así, parecía mas bien una mansión, era enorme.

-Y-yo no quiero causar problemas señorita-contesto el ángel un poco nerviosa/o.

-No te preocupes, sabes, necesito a una persona que me ayude a preparar algunas cosas para mi boda.

El ángel no supo que decir, le gustaba mucho, _me gusta mucho _–pensó el ángel.

E-esta bien, te ayudare-contesto el angel sonriéndole.

No tenia nada que perder al ayudarle, podía estar más tiempo a solas con aquella bella dama.

Al paso del tiempo el ángel comenzó a sentir algo por aquella dama.

El señor del cielo se dio cuenta de aquello y decidió traer de nuevo aquel ángel, ya que no quería que cometiera algún error del que se pudiera arrepentir.

-/

Cuando recibió aquella noticia, del señor de los cielos se puso un poco triste por que ya jamás la volvería a ver.

El ángel quería llevarse algún recuerdo de aquella bella dama, así que cuando estaban viendo unos vestidos de novia ella le tomo de sorpresa y le beso.

_Labios dulces y carnosos_- pensó el ángel

Mientras aquel ángel besaba a la chica sus alas aparecieron, y ella sin darse cuenta.

Pero la dama se quedo estupefacta al ver las alas de aquella chica, ¿que rayos era eso?

Se separo rápidamente de aquella _cosa_ y se tapo la boca con su mano.

-¿Q-que eres?-pregunto la bella dama

El ángel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió de ahí, volando.

La dama se quedo aturdida por aquello, en eso llego su prometido.

-¿Amor que haces?

Ella miraba el lugar donde había desaparecido aquella _cosa_.

Su prometido le abrazo y ella salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por que tan pensativa?-pregunto aquel chico

-Y-yo, no era nada.

-¿Acaso le piensas para casarte conmigo?-pregunto el chico falsamente molesto cruzando sus brazos.

-N-Nada de eso!-dijo aquella chica sonriéndole.

Pero aquella _cosa _la había dejado trastornada, sin saber por que decidió ir al mismo lugar donde encontró aquella "_chica"_

Vestida de negro fue a ese mismo lugar decidida y se encontró con una tierna mirada de un chico.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no supo que decir pues del chico se comenzo a enamorar.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el chico sonriéndole

-M-Mi nombre es Hinata, ¿y el tuyo?-pregunto tímidamente devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Naruto,-le contesto tomando su mano y llevándola a un lugar más solitario.

La chica le siguió sin decir palabra alguna, ese chico era verdaderamente guapísimo, sus ojos además de un azul hermoso eran de una mirada muy tierna, su cabello era rubio y brillaba como el sol.

Aquel día, un ángel y una humana se entregaron sin saber que cometieron el peor error de su vida, una humana enamorada de un ángel y un ángel enamorado de una humana. Desato la furia del cielo.

Nunca se supo por que en verdad Hinata, después de todo había decidido terminar con los planes de su boda, tampoco se sabía quien era en realidad aquel chico, pero para ellos nada era mas importante que estar juntos porque se amaban.

Se dice que el señor de los cielos bajo a la tierra y extermino a la bella dama de negro que trajo el deseo.

El angel con lagrimas en los ojos la tomo en sus brazos mientras besaba su frente pronunciaba _unas ultimas palabras_

_Hina-Chan no quiero verte morir por mi culpa, hoy te entrego mis alas para que puedas vivir y nunca olvides… cuanto te amo_

Cuando sus palabras fueron pronunciadas, desapareció y la dama revivió.

"_La bella dama esta en espera, siempre vestida de negro guardando aquel legado de amor"_

Esperando poder estar juntos otra vez

Ok? Esta historia me dejo asi o.o y bueno es una adaptación de una canción de Vocaloi -.-'

No recuerdo el nombre xD pero si se acuerdan ustedes pues ya saben de que hablo, se que mis one-shots son supeeeeer cortos pero creo que are lo posible por que sean mas largos, creo que este es el mas largo que escribo, bueno tecleo xD.

Ammm bueno solo me gustaría decir que gracias a la gente que se toma la molestia de dejar un rw se que cometo errorsotes de ortografía! Pero tratare de mejorar :3 ¿ok?

Bueno ya me tengo que ir!

**S**ayo~


End file.
